Innocence and Guilty Pleasure
by Diaphire
Summary: Dean and Sam still haven't found Cas. They know he's human, they know he's out there. Having no definite leads the Winchesters sniff out a case where people have gone missing in a small town. They soon realize that these people have something in common. And maybe so does Dean. This is set near the start of season 9 so there might be spoliers. Fic about Destiel.
1. Someday Over the Rainbow

_All she could hear was her own wheezing breath and her own pounding heart as she shut the door behind her, locking it as fast as she could. 'This can't be happening' she thought. 'I'm just in a really bad dream..' But somewhere inside her mind she knew this wasn't a dream. This was real and someone was trying to kill her. _

_Loud banging made her jump back a mile but she soon felt sager knowing that whoever was there, couldn't get through the locked doors. The banging became more violent and terror ripped through her lungs again as the door started to splinter… then crack… and then she screamed at the top of her lungs as the door broke down, showering her with sharp pieces of wood. She tried her best to cover herself with her arms, unable to feel the splinters in her skin from the overwhelming fear. She knew she shouldn't look, she knew she should just let death come swiftly, but she had to and she did. Be she wish she hadn't. _

_The soft squelching of blood hitting the walls weren't heard by anybody else that night apart from the killer. He grinned manically at the artfully sprayed blood that dripped down the rainbow poster of the victim's room. _

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Dean, We'll find Cas, don't worry about it." The smell of three week old sandwich was starting to bother Sam a lot.  
"He's human, Sammy. He might as well be dead because he doesn't know how to sleep." Sam was turned around, checking out the back seats.  
"He's been human before, Dean."  
"Yeah, but he wasn't all human at that time. He didn't need water or food. And what are you doing?" He glanced at Sam before gluing his eyes back onto the road.  
"Can you smell that?" He asked. Dean gave the air a few whiffs and smirked.  
"Yeah, that must be the chicken burger I ordered. Remember? The one with the hot waitress?" Sam sighed.  
"Dean, we only go to the ones with hot waitresses." Dean glanced at him again. For a moment he was silent.  
"Shut up." Sam threw a newspaper at Dean's chest.  
"Sounds like our kind of thing." Dean shoved the paper back onto Sam's lap.  
"Run me through."  
"So get this, 27 year old girl gets murdered in her house, no sign of forced entry apart from the door of her room that's been splintered into a million pieces and her body was found mutilated with the word 'sinner' carved into her back." Dean thought worriedly.  
"You think it might have been one of the fallen angels gone haywire?" Dean asked.  
"Maybe, but why would an angel just go and smite her? I mean, her records are clean, she goes to church and her friends seem too overly obsessed with the Hobbit series to be doing anything wrong." Dean cocked his eyebrow.  
"The Hobbit? Isn't that the book with the midgets in it?" He chuckled as he took a look at Sam. Seeing Sam's 'shut up' face, Dean went back to driving.  
"Anyway, we should check It out, the site's only two towns over."  
"All right." Dean pressed down on the accelerator pedal.

"Agent Marvis, this is my partner agent Hubert, FBI. We've come to investigate the death of Arielle Scarcella." The police officer looked half relieved half worried as he gave Sam and Dean a judgemental rundown with his eyes.  
"Well, we think it's a major hate thing. Like, really really major hate." Sam tilted his head.  
"Hate? As in…?" The officer looked at both of them as if they were joking.  
"You… you two don't know Arielle Scarcella?" Dean looked at Sam with a blank expression.  
"Who's that?"  
"You know, youtube star?" Dean frowned at him.  
"Yeah, pretend we're five year olds."  
"Arielle! One of the major 'proud to be' youtubers. The on that makes videos about being gay?" Dean raised both eyebrows.  
"People do that kind of thing these days?" Sam was equally taken aback.  
"Well she was murdered in her room, upstairs on your left you'll know it when you see it."

"No traces of sulphur, no EMF." Sam sighed, defeated, "Maybe this just isn't our kind of thing, Dean."  
"Of course it's our kind of thing. This place feels so pure it's making me itch." Dean muttered, scratching his head.  
"Yeah, you're right… So an angel who goes around to kill homosexuals." Sam thought about it.  
"Well this causes a problem for us." Dean looked at Sam.  
"And why is that?"  
"Well you…" Sam cleared his throat, "Because, if you haven't realised by now, I can't just look for 'homo' in people's resume and it's mostly on social networking anyway and those sites are pretty much hack proof." Dean made a face at Sam that told him he was suspicious at what he was about to say and also that he didn't care about the social networking bit. Suddenly, Sam's eyes shone brightly as Ezekiel took control. He immediately saw the changes of posture, the change of tone, even the way he blinked, he knew it wasn't Sam.  
"This isn't an angel's doing." Dean sighed, disliking the fact that the angel still wasn't finished with Sam's healing ritual.  
"You think, Sherlock?"  
"You should look into this. I thank you may find answers to questions you've never asked." Dean looked confused.  
"Can I… Can I just have Sammy back please?"  
"Dean, do not worry. Your brother is healing well and I should be done soon."  
"Yeah, I get that…" Ezekiel nodded before bringing Sam back to the surface with a bright shine of light.  
"So?" Dean stood confused for a moment before remembering his last conversation with Sam.  
"It doesn't matter, we're going to kill this hating son of a bitch."

"Kyle Hastings?" The attractive older male sat down opposite the other nervous man.  
"Phillip?" Phillip nodded, shining a perfect row of teeth. This made Kyle's heart flutter a thousand times faster .This man was more handsome and perfect in real life than he was on his display picture on Grindr.  
"Um…" Kyle stuttered nervously. Phillip was seriously hot. He had luscious golden hair that kind of fell gently down his forehead and these eyes that were the definition of blue. The hair was slanted to the right and parted right above his left eye. It felt like he was gazing straight at an angel.  
"Do you want to order something?" Kyle licked his lips and asked. Phillip shook his head.  
"I actually want to get out of here right now." Kyle gulped. Phillip had just given him 'that' glance.  
"Don't you think we should get to know each other a bit more?" Kyle laughed nervously, truthfully, he too couldn't really wait to get out of here with him.  
"Only if you really want." Phillip's voice had lowered to a sort of growl which Kyle didn't feel like resisting. He took in a sharp breath as he felt a warm hand under the table, moving up his thigh.  
"…Okay." He chuckled before answering, jumping up to lead Phillip away from the café.

"An alleyway? A bit shady, don't you think?" Kyle eyed the dark shadows warily.  
"No one will interrupt us here." Phillip started to wrap his arms around Kyle's shoulders. He suddenly didn't care about the dodgy alleyway and looked straight at Phillip's irresistible blue eyes. 'This is great' he thought to himself.  
"There's something I haven't told you that you need to know." Kyle tilted his head.  
"Yeah?"  
"I hate homosexuals. They're dirty and impure." Before Kyle could even figure out what Phillip had said, he felt blood leak out of stomach and then noticed the bloody knife in Phillip's hand. He couldn't utter a word as he fell to the ground, choking on his own blood and clutching the wound in pain.


	2. How about you, Dean?

"Agent Hubert, this is my partner agent Marvis, FBI. We're here to look at the body of Arielle Scarcella." The man standing in front of them matched Dean's height which was more than a little surprising.  
"I see. Could I see some ID?" Almost like a ritual, Dean and Sam pulled their badges out. The man checked them carefully.  
"The room to your right. Let me show you the way." At that moment he caught Dean's eye and the man gave him an almost seductive look. This made Dean feel way too vulnerable in that second and his breath hitched ever so slightly. As soon as it happened it disappeared.  
"Dean? Come on, don't wait for a personal invite." He shook his head as if he stepped out of a trance. What was that?

"Well, hello Arielle Scarcella." Dean grinned as they pulled out the dead body of Arielle.  
"Dean…." Dean looked at Sam's unamused face. "That's just gross."  
"What?" He was still grinning. "Come on, when's the last time we got to inspect a good looking non-fatty not gross body?" Sam sighed.  
"Get to work."

"So all her organs are there, her brain in unnervingly whole and most of her body's intact." Sam noted.  
"Don't forget to add that her boobs were ripped off." Sam winced slightly.  
"Dean… was that really necessary?"  
"Details." He grinned.  
"Other than that I think it's a hundred percent crazy maniac human murder." Dean shook his head.  
"I don't know, Sammy. Looks like an angel… or at least a monster to me."  
"We haven't got any leads to go on even if it was." Something caught Dean's eye.  
"Wait…" Dean parted Arielle's hair to reveal markings on her head.  
"No leads, huh?"

"Dean, I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean wearily got up from his bed and walked over to Sam.  
"Yeah? Shoot." Sam opened up a tab and pushed his laptop towards Dean.  
"An impudicusodium." Dean frowned.  
"What is that, some kind of science thing you learnt at school?"  
"It translates straight into 'homosexual hater in latin." Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"It kills any person who is homosexual, transgender, bisexual etcetera. And leaves a triangular mark on its victims." A picture of the mark showed up, resembling that on Arielle's head.  
"And get this, some ways it finds it victims is to morph into the man or woman of the victim's dream and once they've got them alone, they kill them, preferably with as much blood as possible." Dean grimaced.  
"So it could be anyone?"  
"Well, one trait they have to keep with them is blue eyes."  
"Great, that narrows it down to a few million people." Dean sighed. "How do we kill it?"  
"I don't know yet." The sound of Dean's phone interrupted their conversation.  
"Hello?"  
"Agent Marvis?"  
"Officer?"  
"You need to come quick." Dean moved away from Sam a bit and got a quick rundown of the latest news and an address. Once he hung up he went to Sam.  
"There's been another murder. 'Sinner' carved onto his back." Sam frowned.  
"I'm guessing you want me to stay behind and do some research?" Dean tilted his heads whilst starting to pack things up and wear his suit.  
"There a problem?" Sam tapped the table.  
"Dean… I don't think that's a safe option." Dean stopped what he was doing?  
"Yeah? Why's that?" Sam looked around the room as if he knew something Dean didn't. "Sammy?"  
"Dean, you're not exactly what I'd call a hundred percent straight." Dean was slightly offended at the comment.  
"Dude, can you even start counting how many women I've slept with?" Sam just gave Dean an unconvinced look.  
"How in the world am I not a hundred percent straight?" He raised his arms in a 'what?!" kind of way. He hesitated before saying this.  
"Lisa!" Sam made that face he makes with his mouth in a full 'n' shape.  
"Dude! I'm at least 30 I think I would know if I was a little homo." Sam sighed. And nodded slowly.  
"Fine, I'll stay and do some research."

"Same as the last victim, had 'sinner' carved into his back and the things the killer did to his body it's just…" Dean nodded.  
"Body cleaned up?"  
"Yeah…" The officer seemed slightly anxious.  
"Anything the matter?" He shook his head.  
"Nothing of import. I just… How could someone do this? I mean, sure, you can hate them no one can change your opinion, but to kill them…"  
"Yeah well, some people are just crazy like that." He nodded admittedly.  
"The name's Phillip, by the way."  
"Dean." They shook hands.  
"Crime scene's that way." Phillip pointed.  
"Thank you." He dismissed the officer and Dean paced towards the site. No sulphur. No EMF. No hex bags. Just blood and blood. He frowned at the scene. He had told Sam that he was here just to check out what had happened here but this wasn't really his intention. It was part of it but not all. He needed to go somewhere and he didn't really know why. All he knew was that he felt something about this was partially to do with him.


	3. Grindr? What is that, a porn site?

"Agent Marvis? I see you're back…' He paused. "Where's your partner? Agent Hubert was it?" Dean looked behind him feeling awfully exposed without Sam to back him up.  
"Uh, he's doing some paperwork…" 'bad backup, Dean' he told himself.  
"I see, I'm guessing you're here to see Kyle Hastings?" Dean took a moment to realise the latest victim and nodded.  
"Well, this way." They walked into a different set of doors from last time and Dean pulled out the body of Kyle. The man sighed as if he was reminiscing of a memory.  
"He was a great man, Kyle…" Dean looked up.  
"You knew him?" The man nodded.  
"We were good friends back in highschool but after that we sort of drifted apart. He had a hard time, you know, his parents threw him out of the house when they realised he was ga—"  
"Homosexual?" Dean interrupted quickly. He nodded slowly.  
"Yeah… How did you know that?"  
"It's the common link that connects the murders together. Lucky guess." The man nodded.  
"He went out for his first date the day he died." Dean immediately went into question mode.  
"Do you know his name? What did he look like?" He seemed a bit startled at the questions.  
"Do you think that he has something to do with the murders?" Dean thought before nodding.  
"Well… all I can remember was that his named started with a P and I've never seen him before." Dean looked around as if looking at the room would give him some answers.  
"He said he was over the top handsome but other than that…" Dean looked warily at the man.  
"What's your name?"  
"Mark…"  
"Okay, Mark, I need you to be complete an honest with me all right?" Mark nodded slowly. There was a small pause.  
"Are you homo?" Mark's cheeks rose in red.  
"What? No! How could you think that of me?" Dean looked him straight in the eye. Mark held his gaze for a moment. Dean felt the same rush of electric and adrenaline when their eyes met intensely. Mark gave up.  
"Fine. Yes I am… but what's that got to do with anything?" Dean sighed.  
"You're in danger."  
"Are you threatening me now?" Mark seemed slightly overwhelmed.  
"No, no, the murders are concentrating on homosexuals, which means that you're a likely target." Mark's face changed from overwhelmed to fearful.  
"Do you know of any other people in this town that are… you know?" Mark thought for a moment.  
"No… not that I know of… We're a small town…" Dean hesitated before reassuringly grabbing hold of his shoulder.  
"It's okay, I'm here to protect you." Mark nodded.

"Sammy! I'm back!" Dean threw his bag onto the bed and started to change. He saw Sam walk out from the bathroom and suddenly he was pointing his gun.  
"Dean!"  
"It's okay! His name is Mark… and he's a potential target for the imp… that thingy." Dean had forgotten its name.  
"Agent Hubert, I believe we've met." Mark greeted Sam politely. Sam looked warily at Mark and walked up to Dean.  
"Do you mind if me and my br- partner… talked? Alone?" Mark glanced at Dean then nodded. Sam turned to Dean.  
"Dean, he has blue eyes."  
"Yeah and? We can't go shooting everyone with blue eyes!"  
"Yeah, but that makes him a potential killer!"  
"Don't you think he would've already killed me by now?"  
"So you're admitting to that you're-"  
"No! God damn it, Sammy. He's safe, trust me." Sam took a good hard look at Dean's sincere face an nodded.  
"If worst comes to worst; here." Sam handed Dean a blade. "A silver blade dipped in the blood of a homosexual." Dean looked a bit shocked.  
"When did you get that?" Sam sighed.  
"I figured you wouldn't check out the site and then come back directly so I took a visit myself. Wasn't too hard." Dean took the blade and hid it in his bag quickly.  
"So you two finished?" Mark looked at them but then looked down. He seemed to be sulking. And Dean knew why.  
"If you're wondering…" He pointed at Sam and himself. "No homo." Mark's eyes seemed to brighten a bit at that fact.  
"Uh… good to know?" He acted as if he didn't need to know. Dean chuckled to himself but stopped when he saw Sam's unamused face… again.  
"Well, let's get some research done."

"On what? Grindr?" Mark nodded, his cheeks a tone of red.  
"Yeah, it's an app. It's a dating site for gays." Dean looked at Sam and shrugged.  
"Do you have it?" Mark looked up and shamefully nodded his head.  
"Come on, give it up." Mark hesitantly gave Dean his phone. He opened the app and started looking through. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"This definitely is rated R+." He kept on scrolling nevertheless. "What's this…?" He pressed a button and it opened up with a map and one pinpoint. Mark oversaw.  
"That's the find app users near me kind of stuff. Here." Mark pressed the pinpoint and it popped up a tab. Sam, Dean and Mark stared at what was shown.  
"Well… screw me."

"Hurry up, Sam!" Dean turned to Mark. "You, you're staying here until we get back all right?" Mark nodded quickly.  
"What happens if you don't come back?" Dean put his hand on Mark's shoulder and shook it gently.  
"I will come back and that's a promise." Sam patted Dean on the back.  
"Come on." Dean gave his a reassuring glance before following Sam out. Before they got into the impala, Sam stopped Dean in his tracks.  
"What you want to drive?" Sam shook his head.  
"Dean… are you sure you're not well…" Dean furrowed his eyebrows as his younger brother.  
"What? Spit it out."  
"What happened between you and Mark when I wasn't here?" Dean tilted his head.  
"What are you on about?"  
"You've been unreasonably close to him, Dean. I mean, it's like you're…" Sam hesitated. "In love." Dean scoffed.  
"Please, Sammy. Be reasonable, I told you I'm not homosexual." Sam shrugged.  
"Just a suggestion, but you know I'll always be here to support your decisions." Dean pushed Sam aside.  
"Shut up."

There was a knock on the door. Phillip was just sleeping on the couch when he was bothered.  
"Ugh, someone better be dying." He made himself stumble towards the door. "Who is it?"  
"Agent Marvis! I need to talk to you." He lifted an eyebrow why did he have to talk to him at this hour?  
"All right! Just let me get changed." He turned around to go upstairs but the door was suddenly slammed open and before he knew it his back was slammed into the wall, a blade pressed against his heart.  
"What are you doing?!" He shouted. Dean angrily slammed him against the wall again.  
"I know who you are. Or should I say… what you are!" Phillip didn't know what was going on and he didn't know how to react and the only thing that kept him from fainting was his adrenaline rush of fear.  
"What?!" Dean pressed the blade down harder.  
"You're an imp!" Sam was next to them pointing a gun to his head.  
"A what?! Are you two insane?!" Phillip didn't dare to move.  
"Your blue eyes and blonde hair? Draws in a lot of men's taste doesn't it?"  
"What?! I don't understand! What has my looks got to do with murdering me?!" He was close to breaking point and Dean didn't get it.  
"He's supposed to be breaking out in mojo right now isn't he?"  
"What?!" Sam eyed the man.  
"Dean… I think we missed something." Dean glanced at Sam and slowly lowered the blade.  
"You two are insane! I would call the cops but I am the cops!" Phillip ran up the stairs. Dean looked at Sam with a blank expression.  
When Sam suddenly fell to the ground, Dean had no moment to react.  
"Hey Dean." Was all he heard before he too fell to the ground unconscious.

A figure stepped up to the boys, a sinister smirk on his face.  
"Too easy." He said to himself as he picked both the bodies up with ease. "Easy as looking me into the eye."


	4. What happens when you touch and angel?

When Dean awoke, he couldn't move a muscle. He struggled against the chains that held him fast to a table. His voice felt hoarse and he barely uttered out the word 'Sam' before another voice found him.  
"Ah, you're awake Dean. Glad you made it." He recognised the voice.  
"Mark?" He croaked.  
"So you do remember me." Dean's eyes were slowly adjusting to the dimness and he could see the silhouette of Mark's tangled and messy hair. Dean could hear something sizzling and then he realised the smell of burning iron. What was Mark doing?  
"I should've known…" Dean muttered.  
"Yeah, but you didn't. You know what the best part is? It was too easy!" He heard the voice going farther away and then the sound of metal hitting metal. "I mean, it took just one glance." Memories of the first time Dean met Mark's eyes rushed back to him, hitting him like a punch in the face. He groaned.  
"Where's Sam?" He growled.  
"Sam's the least of your worries."  
"What do you mean by that?" He struggled once against at the bonds that held him.  
"I mean this…" He heard metal hissing and then a loud scream of a familiar voice. He had a second to let the voice sink in, denying it with every fibre of his body.  
"Cas!" He shouted, struggling even further, not caring that the chains were now digging into his skin, rubbing against it.  
"Dean!" Cas's voice was huskier than usual, it was apparent that he had been through more than now.  
"I saw you two in the same town and I just couldn't help myself. I do like having some fun." Dean saw an orange light floating his way and soon enough he could feel the heat radiating off of it.  
"So my rules are… you both get to hear each other scream and squirm and finally hear each other slowly die painful deaths." Dean could bear the heat, he was ready but instead of taking that hot iron rod and putting it against Dean, Mark tossed it back to Cas who screamed in more anguish than before.  
"You son of a bitch!" Now Dean could see clearly and he could turn his head towards Cas. He saw his abused body, ripped shirt and face that had seen much much better days. He closed his eyes. This was all Dean's fault.  
"All I had to do was play dress ups. Someone who resembled Cas slightly. You know, the black hair and blue eyes. Just too easy."  
"Don't you dare touch him! I will burn you!" Dean shouted at Mark.  
"I don't think you're in the position to say that Dean." He saw Mark toss the iron rod back into the flames.  
"We're not even gay! This isn't part of your menu!" Mark went up to Dean.  
"You don't know do you?" Dean wanted to tear out Mark's throat. "One of your cupid friends have already marked you two." Dean widened his eyes.  
"You're lying." Dean muttered.  
"Tell that to Cas." He walked over to Cas. "Tell him, Cas. Tell him what you said to me when I was about to hurt Dean here." Cas glanced at Dean, eyes full of pain. This tore Dean apart. Cas was family and he just let him down… again.  
"Tell him!" Mark grabbed onto Castiel's hair, making him shout in short yelps.  
"I can't!" Cas shouted back at Mark. Mark roughly let go of Castiel's hair.  
"Dean, tell me. If I were to take advantage of your little Castiel here, would you be willing to admit you're in fact the impure breed of filth that I step on?" Dean's eyes widened.  
"Don't you dare even think about touching him you piece of crap!" He shouted desperately. This wasn't supposed to happen. Castiel had been through pain before but not this. He saw Mark as he unbuttoned Castiel's shirt.  
"Dean, what is he doing?" Cas's voice suddenly seemed so innocent and frightened. As a human he felt vulnerable.  
"Dean!"  
"You know what I can't stand? When people like you two go around thinking it's okay to be such maggots on the bottom of my shoe." He saw him start to unzip Cas's pants.  
"Stop! This is indecent!" Cas's eyes were starting to tear. When Dean saw this, his will suddenly escaped from him like a puff of smoke.  
"Son of a bitch…" Dean was running out of energy. His hope was fading. Maybe this was the end, maybe this time he wouldn't be able to escape coming death. He didn't know where Sam was, Cas was losing the innocence that Dean long wanted to make sure he kept and he was losing his own sanity as he watched his closest friend get tortured in this way.  
"Dean…" Cas's voice was starting to weaken as if he too was starting to lose all hope.  
"Maybe if I became like this it'll be better for you." Dean watched as the monster started to reform itself into someone he saw in the mirror.  
"Better?" He saw Mark lowering himself near Castiel, as if leaning in for a kiss.  
"Cas… I'm sorry…" He could feel tears sting his eyes. He never wanted Cas to die like this, not like this.  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Dean." He heard his brother's voice and he snapped his neck towards where the sound came from. He heard Sam snatch the blade from the table where Mark had put it and before Mark knew what hit him, Sam had run up and shoved the blade right into his heart. The figure that now looked like Dean started shrivelling, different faces flashing past in horrid morbid moving of flesh and then the skin started bubble before pooling into a liquid flesh puddle. Relief swept through Dean overwhelmingly. Somehow, he had gotten out of death again.  
"Sammy?" When Sam turned to him Dean immediately knew it wasn't Sam. "Zeek?"  
"This is for the best." He saw Ezekiel touch Castiel's forehead and he lay unconscious on the table.  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Don't worry, he's alive and he won't remember a single thing from today." Dean was even more relieved at that fact.  
"And neither will you." Dean frowned.  
"Huh? Wait, stop, stop!" Dean struggled but to no avail.

"I told you the case wasn't our kind of thing." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I heard the first time, Sammy." He shut the trunk of the impala. "We better find Cas, I'm worried about him."  
"Dean, I told you not to worry. We'll find him sooner or later." Dean got into the impala with Sam.  
"Yeah, but I just can't shake that feeling that we're close to him you know?"  
"What, so now you've got a telepathic thing with Cas?" Dean turned on the engine.  
"No, I just feel like he's really close, like I _just_ missed him close." Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah, get driving. I want to get out of here." Dean nodded and pressed down on the accelerator pedal.


End file.
